


Physical

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Series: College Shenanigans with Lydia Martin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Professor x Student, Webcam Sex, also I don't have any hot professors, and this is very unfair, deliberate use of the word 'darling', she's in COLLEGE everyone is OF AGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: It's really not Lydia's fault that Professor Argent is hot. Also not her fault that he's in Detroit for a conference, and she really, really misses hooking up in his office.(Webcam sex, basically.)Or: the second installment in the series in which Lydia Martin goes to college and gets very laid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have written an alarming amount of porn, and I'm not sorry.

_You busy?_

Lydia sends the text and waits impatiently, cleaning up around her dorm for lack of something better to do. Professor Argent - _Chris_ , dammit - could take hours to respond, and yet here she is, feeling like she'll vibrate out of her skin if he takes another two minutes. She's impatient like that. Spoiled, as he likes to call her, in that affectionate tone only he can manage.

_Everything okay, princess?_

_Yeah. U alone?_

While she waits (and waits, _and waits_ ) she finishes putting away books and clothes, but leaves her bed unmade, pastel colored throw pillows arranged in a neat little nest. If they’re going to do this, she needs a nice background.

He still doesn’t answer. Did something happen? Or maybe he's in the middle of a meeting. Stupid conference in stupid Detroit.

_Sorry for the wait. Just got to my hotel room. But, yes, now I’m alone. Why do you ask?_

Lydia plans the shot before taking it, toying around with the angles. She wouldn’t send this kind of picture to just anyone, is sometimes reluctant to send them even to Professor Argent, but her face isn’t in it, and he’s earned some of her trust. Enough of it to receive a close-up of Lydia’s pretty blouse with no bra underneath, hard nipples peeking through the fabric, with the caption ‘ _Skype. Now.’_

She congratulates herself on the enticing picture and sets up her laptop on the nightstand, arranging it like she usually does when they Skype. It isn’t the first occasion, but it's still something relatively new for both of them; by the time she logs in, seeing Chris’s icon already online makes her heart jump.

 _You little tease._  He types.

_There’s more where that came from, but I have to see you._

_I look tired and ugly._

_You look like you’re making up excuses._

Instead of a written response, what she gets is a request for a video call from Chris, and a victorious smile on her face as she clicks “yes”. Well, what do you know - he really _does_ look exhausted. Handsome as always, with his carefully maintained beard and insanely blue eyes, but there are dark circles underneath them tonight.

“Hey there.” Lydia smiles sweetly, leaning back against the pillows. Tonight she hasn’t really prepared; she’s wearing the same blouse she wore all day, minus the bra, and the shorts from an old pair of pajamas. Still, they’re silky and pretty, and he looks like he approves. “How was today?”

Chris sighs. He looks oddly snuggly in a soft t-shirt and... Briefs, from what she can see? In class he’s flawless; perfectly pressed shirts, elegant ties, hair in its right place. It’s strange to see him in a much more private setting - in this case, his hotel room - and if she hadn’t seen him take Allison out to lunch in jeans and a hoodie just last week, it’d be even more of a surprise. She likes this version of him a lot more than the one in class, mostly because this way he’s not overly concerned about his hair or his clothes when she’s feeling particularly... Grabby.

“Have you ever seen a group of linguists arguing? It’s ridiculous. Vassermann was two seconds away from punching Carson at one point.” He chuckles. “The food is great, though. Best almond cookies I’ve ever had.”

“Oh, I’m jealous. The dining hall was particularly disgusting today.”

“Meatloaf?”

“Stew.”

“Gross.” He scrunches his nose adorably. “Next time I take Ally to lunch, you’re coming with us.”

Lydia agrees with an emphatic nod.

“Speaking of Allison...”

“Yeah?”

She knows what he’s about to say, but he hesitates, and she openly laughs.

“You want to know if there’s any chance she’ll burst in on her roommate having loud webcam sex with her father?”

“I- well, yeah.”

Chris’s cheeks turn pink - what Lydia can see under his beard, anyway - and then she’s shifting positions on the bed, lying on her side so he can see all the way from her face to her thighs.

“Don’t worry, Professor Argent.” She uses the title on purpose. “We’ve got the place to ourselves.”

And oh, his reaction is _beautiful._ He leans back, away from the camera a little, and his shoulders are already a little less tense as he licks his lips. She can’t help the delightful, tingly sensation that’s already starting to build up inside her, just from knowing what’s about to happen.

“Then show me what we’re working with, darling.” Jesus, even his _voice_ is lower. Feels better when she gets to hear it right up against her ear, but this - yeah, it’s still pretty fantastic. She sheds her blouse slowly, allows the bright pink fabric to uncover her tits a little at a time; when she tosses the blouse aside and rests back against her pillows, her hands come up to cup her breasts.

She keeps her eyes on Chris, mostly, but peeks down at her nipples and knows she must be putting on a good show. They’re pink and tiny, delightfully sensitive when she rolls them slowly between her fingers, to Chris’s amusement.

“Gorgeous.” He mutters, and fuck, he’s palming over his cock already. (Briefs. Light blue briefs. She liked the black ones better, but these are a little tighter, outlining his bulge in a way that makes Lydia’s face heat up.)

“You’re always so enthusiastic about my tits.” She laughs, pinching one of her nipples. “Remember back in your office two weeks ago? How you sucked on them for so long, I was soaking wet and didn’t have time to take care of it before class? Because I do.”

“Who says I didn’t do that on purpose?”

Lydia doesn’t know if it’s the words or the way Chris says them, but it sends an unexpected jolt right down between her legs.

Well.

She gets rid of her shorts, doesn’t really bother making a big show of it. On the other side, Chris is lowering his briefs just slightly on his hips and pulling out his nice, thick cock; she makes a quiet little noise of appreciation while tracing over the slight bump of her clit in her panties.

“Do tell.” 

“What do you want me to say, love?” His voice is rougher now; it makes her toes curl. “Want me to tell you how I wanted you to go to class horny? So you’d be thinking about me the whole time, squeezing your pretty legs together to get a little friction?”

“Fuck, yes.” She opens her legs wider without really noticing it. “And it worked. Couldn’t stop wiggling on my chair.”

“What were you thinking about?”

She presses two fingers over her panties and rocks against them, just like she does when it’s _his_ thick, long fingers teasing her cunt. God, she misses getting busy in his office.

“Your beard.” It’s the first thing that comes to mind, but it’s true.

“My beard?”

“Mm-hmm. I was thinking about the last time you really took your time with me. Marked me up with your beard, made my pussy all red and sensitive.” It’s ridiculous, really, how fast this kind of dirty talk - and Chris’s sexy voice - can make her panties damp. She doesn’t try to analyze it, just rolls with it and enjoys the pulsing sensation.

“Let me see.”

The underwear is off before Lydia even says a word. Chris’s cock is fully out, too, glistening at the tip; she knows that if she got down to her knees in front of him right now, he’d grab her by the hair.

A nice thought, a really nice thought.

“Like this, Professor Argent?” She makes her voice a little higher, chuckling when his eyes get darker in response.

“Turn towards me so I can see you.”

Lydia does, but presses her knees tightly together, so that he can only see her lips peeking out, bare and flushed. It feels good to tease; the low hum he makes when she starts rubbing over them is fucking _delicious._

_“Lydia”._

“You wanted to see me, didn’t you?”

“Open up, darling.”

She catches a glimpse of herself on the webcam. Pink face, mouth half-open, looking like she’s about to _actually_ get fucked; she doesn’t really register the exact moment when she spreads her legs, but she looks downright obscene.

“Fuck.” Chris moans on the other side. He’s got a hand wrapped around his cock, tugging in a rhythm; Lydia tries to match the pace with the two fingers she’s slipping into her cunt.

She curls them once, twice, and there’s no way in hell she’s gonna last as long as she wants to if she keeps this up. So she doesn’t. She pulls them out, slowly, makes a show of getting them into her mouth and sucking her taste off of them; Chris’s jaw falls slightly open at the sight.

“Like what you see?” She teases, voice a little breathy.

“Fucking beautiful. Wish I were there to see you in person.”

“Me too.”

Chris’s hand is moving faster on his dick now; Lydia goes back to circling her clit in slow, teasing movements, letting the pleasure build higher inside her while she watches the man. He can’t tear his eyes off of her cunt; it’s almost cute.

“I miss hooking up with you.” She purrs, actually _purrs. “_ Making out right against your office door. Love it when you’re so keyed up, you bend me over your desk and fuck me good and hard right there.” Her fingers _want_ to speed up, but she doesn’t let them; her clit feels wonderfully swollen under them, sensitive to every little movement. “Especially when you can’t even wait to undress me. Just push up my skirt and pull my panties to the side, like you can’t wait to get your nice, big cock right in my tight little- _oh._ ”

Lydia definitely wasn’t expecting to suddenly come like that, but here it is, and her mouth falls open with it; when she opens her eyes again, there’s come all over Chris’s stomach and chest, even a drop on his _chin_.

She’s proud of herself, okay.

They’re quick to sign off after they’ve both caught their breath. A shared laugh, a sweet “goodnight”; it never quite goes beyond that - they care about each other, sure. He’s her professor and her friend’s father. But what they have is physical, and wonderful in its own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will be... Scydia? Cordia? I'm still not super sure. But I do have plans for something adorably fluffy with Lydia and Cora, so stay tuned.


End file.
